Heartbroken
by littleparadox
Summary: Well, kurasa ini memang pantas menimpa diriku. This is too good to be true. / AU, SONGFICT.


**Here it is!! My first songfic! Hehehe… please read and review, yak!**

**Oh iya, tolong review juga ficku yang lain, ya… kalo soal review itu aku paling miskin… huahahaha!**

**Soal songfic ini, memang agak mirip sama music video White horse. Maaf banget telah mengecewakan!**

**Juga Natsumi mau minta maaf karena Sasuke agak di-bash... maaf bagi para Sasu-lovers... **

**No Flame, please?**

**Enjoy…**

**Author : Natsumi Kohinata**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Heartbroken © Natsumi Kohinata**

**White Horse © Taylor Swift**

**Warnings : Gaje, OOC, AU, Chara-bashing**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Heartbroken**

* * *

"Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu."

.

"Apa lagi yang perlu kudengarkan?"

.

"Semua yang kuinginkan hanyalah kamu, Sakura."

.

"Kau bohong lagi."

.

"Tidak kali ini, Sakura. Tidak lagi. Yang kucintai hanya kamu."

.

"…"

.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

.

"… Ya."

.

"Akankah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua?"

.

_._-:-_._

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_While I paced back and forth all the time_

_Cause I honestly believe in you_

_._-:-_._

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Aku duduk di sudut kelas, memperhatikan dan mengaguminya. Kedua mata _emerald_ku tak berkedip memandangnya. Ia sedang duduk di kursinya, bercakap-cakap dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mulutnya sesekali terbuka, menanggapi perkataan lelaki berambut pirang disebelahnya. Memanggilnya 'Dobe' atau 'Baka'. Terkadang juga ia menggumam 'Hn'. Ia tak terlalu banyak bicara. Mata _onyx_ nya bergulir kesana-kemari, tak bisa fokus, sampai akhirnya sorot pandangnya berhenti dimataku.

Sudah lama aku menantikan saat _Emerald_ dan _Onyx_ bertemu ini. Namun dengan bodohnya aku menghancurkan moment itu dengan mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain, yakni memandang sepatuku. Wajahku bersemu merah. Perlahan aku kembali menoleh kearahnya. Ia telah kembali berkutat dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Dialah anak lelaki pujaan seluruh gadis di kelas… tidak, di sekolah. Rambutnya berwarna _deep blue_ dengan model _spiky_ dibagian belakang. Matanya berwarna _onyx_. Dan saat menatap matanya itulah jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih kencang. Ia sangat pintar dalam pelajaran sekolah—baik pelajaran inti maupun olahraga. Dia ketua _Student Council_ atau OSIS di Konoha High School ini. Dan karena jabatannya dan kemampuan yang ia miliki serta penampilannya yang sangat menawan, ia menjadi sangat popular, baik didalam maupun diluar sekolah. Ia memiliki banyak sekali fansgirl—dan aku salah satu diantaranya.

Aku? Hahaha, aku hanya gadis biasa. Aku Sakura Haruno. Namun, aku tak memiliki kemampuan khusus apapun. Mungkin kecuali nilaiku yang selalu satu tingkat dibawah Sasuke. Walaupun begitu, aku tahu Sasuke tak mungkin akan menyukaiku, bahkan mengenalku.

Ups, aku tak sadar kalau bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Sasuke dan sahabat-sahabat yang sedang mengobrol bersamanya memang harus tinggal lebih lama di sekolah karena ada rapat OSIS. Aku segera membereskan buku-bukuku, meraih tas jinjingku dan melangkah keluar kelas.

_._-:-_._

_Holding on the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should've known_

_I should've known_

_._-:-_._

**Normal P.O.V**

Sasuke Uchiha menoleh kearah pintu, memperhatikan kepergian gadis berambut sewarna dengan bunga Sakura yang telah diperhatikannya sejak lama itu. Jantungnya berdegup satu tempo lebih kencang. Dalam benaknya, ia mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang ingin ia katakan pada gadis itu sejak lama.

Kakinya menjejak ke lantai kelas yang terbuat dari keramik yang sudah retak-retak itu. Sebelah tangannya menggeser bagian samping kursi, memperlebar jarak agar dirinya bisa bergerak lebih leluasa. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada beberapa lelaki yang ada di depan dan disampingnya, membuat mereka mengangguk.

Sasuke setengah berlari menuju keluar kelas. Menyusuri lorong-lorong, koridor, beberapa pintu, hingga ia sampai diluar sekolah. Dan yang terakhir, ia mendorong pintu gerbang sekolahnya yang lumayan besar. Ia terus berlari sampai di sebuah jalan penuh pohon Sakura di kiri-kanan.

Sehelai kelopak bunga Sakura jatuh tepat di pundaknya. Sasuke segera berhenti. Ia tahu, kejatuhan sehelai kelopak bunga Sakura ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan, karena ia melihat seorang gadis yang ia cari di kejauhan, berbalik dan melihat kearahnya.

Wajah gadis itu memerah. Ia segera membalikkan badannya dan setengah berlari, pergi. Sasuke, yang wajahnya juga merona, berlari menyusulnya dan tanpa susah payah segera menangkap pundak gadis itu.

"Sa… Sakura! Kau Sakura, betul, kan?" sebaris kata merepet keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang kelihatannya hampir tak bergerak. Sakura, gadis itu, hanya melebarkan matanya. Kakinya kaku. Tangan Sasuke masih ada di pundaknya. Ia tak berani menggerakkan satu otot pun, seakan takut menghancurkan moment yang sangat berharga baginya ini.

"I… iya," jawabnya pelan. "A… ada apa? Sa—" ucapan Sakura terputus karena mendadak Sasuke menyerukan hal yang kelihatannya tak akan diucapkan seorang Uchiha dengan kencang.

"A…Aishiteru, Sakura!" Serunya. Sakura hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Ingin ia mencubit lengannya sendiri.

"Ma… maaf?"

"Aishiteru," ujar Sasuke, kali ini lebih pelan dan jelas. "Jadilah pacarku."

Sakura mematung. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya. Sekarang, ia melihat—dengan mata kepalanya sendiri—seorang Uchiha Sasuke berdiri didepannya, menatap lurus padanya dengan muka memerah. Dan ia yakin ia baru saja mendengar bahwa Sasuke suka padanya—dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Sungguh Sakura ingin pingsan. Apakah Ino atau Tenten sedang mengerjainya? Atau jangan-jangan ulang tahunnya dirayakan lebih cepat? Apa Sasuke yang ada didepannya ini sedang bertaruh dengan kawan-kawannya? Tapi itu semua tidak mungkin. Sasuke yang ini terlihat menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya yang tak pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu serius…

"Ka… kalau tak mau memberi jawabannya sekarang juga tak apa-apa, aku—" Sasuke sudah ingin berbalik dan kembali ke sekolah. Tapi, Sakura menarik lengannya.

"Tidak," jawabnya lugas, "Aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Sasuke terbelalak. Gadis pujaannya yang ia kagumi secara rahasia ternyata membalas perasaannya. Apa ini nyata?

"Aku juga… aishiteru, Sasuke." Sakura segera menarik Sasuke lebih dekat. Sasuke, yang segera mengerti signal itu, menggerakkan lengannya dan melingkarkannya ditubuh Sakura. Sakura juga memeluk Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Sakura…"

_._-:-_._

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't hollywood, this was a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_To come around_

_._-:-_._

"Oof! Dingin sekali diluar." Lelaki berambut deep blue itu mengusap kepalanya yang basah. Air hujan menetes-netes dari mantel dan sekujur tubuhnya, membentuk tempo yang teratur.

"Sa… Sasuke? Kenapa kau kesini?" sang gadis berambut sewarna dengan bunga Sakura itu menariknya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Jahat sekali ucapanmu, Sakura," Sasuke menatap Sakura teduh. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan datang ke rumahmu ketika hujan turun. Deras sekali."

Sakura mendudukkan Sasuke di sofa rumahnya yang empuk dan dingin, seraya mengelap rambut Sasuke dengan sebuah handuk. Mantel Sasuke sudah dengan cepat ia lepas dan digantungnya. Wajah Sasuke memerah, mungkin karena malu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Ya, sekarang Sakura lebih mirip menjadi ibu Sasuke.

"Baka Sasuke… lagipula, untuk apa kau datang pada saat hujan? Lihat, kau bisa sakit flu! Ini hari Minggu, bukan? Kau tidak sedang pergi?" ucap Sakura cepat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Kau itu konyol, tahu." Ujarnya. "Masa' kau lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri?"

Sakura tersentak. Betul juga, hari ini tanggal 28 Maret. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah dan tugas sehingga… ia melupakan hari lahirnya sendiri? Ia teringat, telepon genggam Sakura memang sedang non-aktif sehingga pesan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' dari teman-temannya pasti belum masuk. Orangtuanya juga sedang pergi. Tentu ia lupa bahwa hari ini ia berulang tahun.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou, Sakura. Semoga kau semakin cantik dan pintar. Panjang umur, sehat selalu." Kata Sasuke seraya menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura kebelakang telinganya. "Aishiteru."

Jadi… Sasuke datang kesini, rela basah kuyup hanya untuk mengucapkannya sebuah ucapan selamat ulang tahun? Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tenang, memperhatikannya bersin. Tidak, Sasuke. _That's not worth it._

Sakura memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, mendekati Sasuke. Perlahan, Sakura menyandarkan tangannya di dada Sasuke, kemudian mengecup bibirnya pelan. Sasuke kelihatan kaget.

"Dasar, Sasuke…" ujar Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura…" Sasuke masih kelihatan terkejut. "Kau…"

"Arigatou, Sasuke…"

_._-:-_._

_Maybe I was naïve  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didnt know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand_

_  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

_._-:-_._

"Sakura, kenapa sejak tadi kamu tersenyum terus?" seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat dengan model _ponytail_ mengaduk tehnya pelan. Sakura masih tersenyum lebar.

"Hehehe, aku senang sekali, tahu." Ujar Sakura dengan nada gembira. "Ino, kau sudah tahu kan, kalau aku jadian dengan Sasuke?"

"Sa… Sasuke?" mata Ino melebar, seolah ia kaget mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. "U… Uchiha Sasuke, maksudmu?"

"Iya, betul! Apa ada Sasuke lain di dunia ini?" seru Sakura bangga. "Kau tahu, Ino? Sasuke adalah semua yang aku inginkan. Aku bahagia sekali berhubungan dengannya."

"Sa… Sakura… apa kau belum tahu soal Sasuke?" tanya Ino. Ia menatap lurus kearah Sakura.

"Tahu apa, Ino? Ada yang aneh pada Sasuke?" Sakura menatap Ino polos, sehingga sahabatnya itu tak sampai hati berbicara lebih jauh tentang Sasuke. Ino menarik napas panjang secara perlahan.

"Se… sebenarnya… Sasuke itu…"

Detik berikutnya, Sakura menarik napas panjang.

Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

_._-:-_._

_I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

_._-:-_._

"Sakura," Sasuke menatap kekasihnya lurus. Sakura, gadis yang sedang bersender di lengannya itu, balas menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" katanya lembut. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar nada bicara Sakura.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau tanya pada Naruto, Shikamaru, atau Neji, mereka pasti berkata bahwa aku telah berubah belakangan ini." Jelas Sasuke. Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Berubah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Dasar, berubah ke arah yang lebih baik, kok." Ujar Sasuke. Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi roman penasaran. "Mereka bilang, aku menjadi lebih terbuka lagi. Menurut mereka, aku menjadi lebih senang tersenyum daripada menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi."

Sakura tertawa. Ia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Ya, kau pasti sudah bisa menebak." Sasuke mendesah.

"Oh ya? Coba, katakan padaku apa maksud pembicaraan ini." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Berkatmu, aku menjadi lebih mengenal jati diriku, Sakura. Karena kau membuka hatiku, dan mengeluarkan pribadiku yang sebenarnya." jelas Sasuke panjang.

"Hahaha, perkataanmu itu seperti yang ada di iklan TV, Sasuke." Tawa keluar dari bibir Sakura. Sasuke mengikut jejak Sakura, ikut tertawa. "Kau sungguh romantis."

"Tapi, aku tak berbohong." Ujar Sasuke jujur. Pemuda itu menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit.

"Aku tahu," bibir Sakura meliuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Aishiteru, Sasuke." Dan Sasuke mencium kening Sakura lembut.

"Oh iya, aku sedang membuat kue kering untukmu. Sekarang aku sedang memanggangnya di oven. Sepertinya sudah matang. Aku lihat dulu ya, Sasuke." Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, disusul anggukan Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya yang sudah dipenuhi aroma sedap. Segera ia hampiri oven yang terletak di bagian bawah meja, mengenakan sarung tangan, dan membuka penutup oven. Ia keluarkan seluruh kue kering yang sudah matang, dan ia susun di sebuah piring dengan tatanan yang manis.

Ia berjalan kembali menuju ruang tamu untuk menyambut anak lelaki yang tengah menunggunya sekarang.

"Sasuke, ini—" perkataan Sakura terputus karena ia mendengar Sasuke berbicara sendiri—tidak, Sasuke seperti sedang berbicara di telepon—dengan entah siapa.

"Cukup. Kenapa kau selalu menelepon pada saat seperti ini?" Sakura mengenali suara Sasuke yang tenang. "Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Sudahlah, tunggu saja sampai aku pulang, Karin."

Nah. Siapa 'Karin' ini? Sakura sibuk bertanya-tanya sendiri. Sempat terlintas di otaknya bahwa 'Karin' adalah gadis lain. Gadis lain yang menarik hati Sasuke. Tidak, tidak mungkin seperti itu. Sasuke adalah anak baik-baik, dan Sakura tahu itu. Gadis itu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sasuke, pacarnya, tak mungkin menduakannya.

"Oke. Hal itu tak mungkin terjadi, Sakura. Tak mungkin. Sekarang berjalanlah kesana dan jadilah Sakura yang biasanya." Ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menegakkan bahunya dan akan berputar balik menuju ruang tamu.

"Kepada siapa kau berbicara, Sakura?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Oh, tidak. Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Sasuke sudah dibelakangnya.

"Ti… Tidak, tidak pada siapa-siapa, Sasuke." Jawab gadis itu sedikit terbata-bata.

"Fufufu. _You clumsy girl_." Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. Kini, semburat merah mulai muncul di wajah gadis itu.

Sakura segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "_Anyway_, ini kue kering buatanku! Kita makan sama-sama, yuk!" ajak Sakura seraya menarik Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum manis seraya mengikuti kemana kekasihnya pergi.

_._-:-_._

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted  
But I'm so sorry_

_._-:-_._

Hari sudah malam. Sakura mengenakan mantel kulit hitamnya dan sebuah scarf melilit lehernya yang jenjang. Diraihnya sepasang boots hitam pendek berhak dari atas rak dan segera dipakainya. Setelah lengkap pakaiannya dan mengucapkan salam singkat kepada ibunya, gadis itu membuka pegangan pintu dan melangkah keluar. Dikantunginya telepon genggam Sasuke di saku mantelnya.

Uap hangat keluar terus menerus dari hidung dan mulut Sakura. Malam itu dingin dan sudah larut, tapi gadis berambut pink itu tetap saja berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menghubungkan rumahnya dengan rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke tanpa sengaja meninggalkan telepon genggamnya di rumah Sakura. Dan Sakura sendiri, yang merasa kasihan pada Sasuke kalau ia harus menunggu sampai pagi untuk menerima kembali telepon genggamnya, berniat untuk mengantarkannya kembali malam ini juga.

Sakura terus melangkah sampai ia merasakan getaran pada saku mantelnya. Diraihnya benda kecil berbantuk balok pipih berwarna hitam legam itu. Sasuke baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pesan di telepon genggamnya.

Rasa keingintahuan terus mengusik Sakura. Ia ingin membuka pesan itu. Mengetahui isinya. Sempat ia urungkan niat itu, teringat bahwa tidaklah sopan untuk membuka pesan orang lain. Apalagi jika pesan itu adalah pesan pribadi. Tetapi, percuma saja. Sakura sudah menekan pilihan 'open'.

_Gomenasai, Sasuke._ Batin Sakura. Gadis itu melihat isi pesan singkat yang ditujukan kepada Sasuke. Mata Sakura melebar.

_Sender : Karin_

_Sasuke-kun, lama sekali kau pulang. Apa waktu perjalanan dari perempatan depan sampai rumah jauh sekali?_

_To : Sasuke_

Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. 'Karin' ini sangat mencurigakan bagi gadis itu. Rumah? Pulang? Sakura pun tak bisa menyimpulkan kalau pesan singkat itu berasal dari keluarga Sasuke. Sebab setahunya, keluarganya tinggal di Suna dan Sasuke hidup sendiri karena harus menimba ilmu di Konoha.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah Sasuke. Beberapa kali ia hampir tersandung dan jatuh. Tetapi, Sakura tetap berlari. Akhirnya, gadis itu tiba di depan sebuah rumah kecil bertingkat dua. Rumah yang ia kenali sebagai rumah Sasuke.

Sakura mengatur napasnya sejenak. Setelah ia tenang sedikit, ia menaiki tangga kecil menuju beranda rumah Sasuke. Ia melihat sneakers Sasuke di depan pintu yang sering lelaki itu kenakan. Seraya menarik napas, Sakura mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

Tak ada jawaban. Gadis itu mengetuk pintu sekali lagi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya, dengan bermodal kenekatan, gadis itu membuka pintu rumah Sasuke.

CKLEK

Berhasil. Pintunya tidak dikunci. Perlahan Sakura berjalan kedalam rumah.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya pelan. Ia menengok ke kiri, kearah dapur. Kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Berikutnya, gadis itu berjalan ke kanan. Ia menyusuri selasar panjang yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan ruang tengah. Diletakkannya telepon genggam Sasuke di meja kaca kecil di ruang tamu.

Didengarnya suara televisi dan suara seorang gadis. Dan samar-sama ia mendengar suara… Sasuke? Tidak. Ia pasti salah dengar. Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Sakura tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah ia berlari. Ia hanya ingat melihat Sasuke, mencium seorang gadis berambut merah panjang. Sakura memandang gadis itu, yang sekarang menatap Sakura heran. Lalu, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan marah. Mata Sasuke hanya melebar.

"Sakura, aku—" Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan, tapi Sakura mundur selangkah. Mata gadis itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Pipinya dipenuhi semburat merah muda. Bukan karena rasa malu, melainkan amarah.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Sasuke!" Sakura mengangkat satu tangannya, memberi isyarat 'berhenti'. "Tidakkah kau puas sudah menyakitiku? Jadi ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku? Jadi ini 'Karin' itu?"

"Sakura, dengarkan aku…"

"Tidak! Kurasa aku tak perlu mendengarkan apa-apa lagi!" jerit Sakura histeris, berusaha melepas genggaman Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke mundur kebelakang, melepas Sakura.

"Baka Sasuke." Air mata Sakura mengalir di pipinya. Ia berbalik dan segera berlari pulang. Ia tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang tengah menyerukan namanya dari teras rumah lelaki itu. Kepala gadis itu penuh oleh kelebatan memori dan kenangan akan hari-harinya bersama sang Pangeran hatinya.

_._-:-_._

_Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
Im gonna find someone some day  
Who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror  
Disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now_

_._-:-_._

"Ukh!" hak boots Sakura patah lantas tersandung sebuah batu kecil. Gadis itu bersimpuh kesakitan di sebuah jalan setapak tua. Pandangannya mengabur lantaran dipenuhi air mata. Butiran-butiran kristal itu lalu mengalir pelan di sekujur pipi Sakura yang mulus. "Baka…" gumam Sakura pelan. Air matanya jatuh lebih cepat dan lebih deras.

"Baka! Aku memang gadis bodoh, Sasuke! Aku bodoh untuk jatuh pada lelaki sepertimu!" seru Sakura frustasi. Gadis itu meremas rambut merah mudanya. Hatinya seakan hancur. Ia merasa sangat bodoh dan idiot untuk jatuh pada orang seperti Sasuke. Kenapa? Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi?

_Aku memang bodoh, terpesona olehmu, Uchiha! Bodoh! Dasar bodoh! _Batin Sakura dalam hatinya. Ia terus menangis. Awan hitam di langit pun berkumpul dan perlahan, hujan turun. Seakan turut sedih dan ikut menangis bersama gadis malang itu.

_._-:-_._

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late_

_._-:-_._

"Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu."

.

"Apa lagi yang perlu kudengarkan?"

.

"Semua yang kuinginkan hanyalah kamu, Sakura."

.

"Kau bohong lagi."

.

"Tidak kali ini, Sakura. Tidak lagi. Yang kucintai hanya kamu."

.

"…"

.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

.

"… Ya."

.

"Akankah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua?"

.

"… Tidak."

_._-:-_._

_To catch me now_

_._-:-_._

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

**Huah, selesai jugaa! *lap keringat* fic ini selesai tepat jam 9 pagi! Akhirnya jadi!**

**Jadi, gimana menurut readers dan authors sekalian? Maaf ya depannya mirip sama music video White Horsenya! Maaf telah mengecewakan! Gomenasai! **

**No Flame, please?**

**Review, review, ayoo review!**


End file.
